Bunny and the Fox
Bunny and the Fox is an AU story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is essentially a modern, Zootopian retelling of Beauty and the Beast. In this story, Judy fills the role of Belle, while Nick is the prince/the beast, although without a transformation. After a fox thug committed a terrible murder, bias against foxes went through the roof. Though they were not involved, the Wilde family was forced to go to an old family estate in the Forest District, along with a few friends. While she is still part of the ZPD here, Judy is more of a record keeper than an officer. Tough financial times forced Stu and Bonnie to move the family to Zootopia. One day, Judy ends up at the Wilde estate, where she finds love with Nick. Playing out the role of Gaston is the arrogant Jack Savage, an agent who monitors the fox population for the ZPD and who has seen Judy and seeks to destroy the foxes and win her heart for himself. Lefou's part is played out by Duke Weaselton. Story The bunny named Judy Hopps had originally come from the small town of Bunnyburrow, 211 miles away from Zootopia. Currently, she was nine years old. Bunnyburrow was hit hard by tough financial times. Leaving the family farm in the care of relatives, her parents, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, had moved Judy and her brothers and sisters to Zootopia for better opportunities. They had settled in the Forest District. However, just as they were settling in, something terrible happened. In Savanna Central one evening, a fox thug committed the savage murder of a raccoon. When the news broke, everyone, including the Hopps family, was horrified. "Oh dear. Kids, let that be a lesson to you. Foxes are not to be trusted! They are dangerous!" Stu said one evening. Bonnie warily nodded. Apparently, Stu's sentiment was shared by other prey mammals. Mistrust and dislike of foxes went through the roof. They began to be harrassed in the streets, even though most foxes were respectable citizens. There was no fox family more respectable than the Wilde family, consisting of Robin Wilde, his gorgeous wife Marian, their thirteen-year old son Nick, Robin's brother Levi, his wife Lotta and their gorgeous daughter Vixey, who was Nick's cousin of a similar age. However, they were not immune from the fox bias. To escape it, they headed to an old family estate in the Forest District, making money by helping out other fox families affected by the prejudice. Also coming with them were friends who supported them, including Vixey's Fennec fox crush Finnick and his family, who had known the Wildes for a long time. Stu and Bonnie were not pleased to learn of this development. "Be wary," Stu and Bonnie told Judy and her siblings. Fifteen years had gone by. Judy was now a gorgeous twenty-four year old, the romantic fantasy of so many bucks, what with that wondrous, beautiful, curvacious body she possesed. She had managed to score a job with the ZPD as a record keeper, entrusted by Chief Bogo to investigate matters and add them to the ZPD records. That morning, she entered the building gleefully, as she usually did. It was then that she made contact with her boss in the records department, a gorgeous, brilliantly intelligent female jaguar named Esperanza Furwald. Easily one of the most beautiful female predators in the city, she was an expert in her occupation and was well-liked by her employees. "Good morning, Ms. Furwald," Judy said as they met up. Esperanza smiled. With her beautiful body, lovely face, and wondrous, feminine legs, she was the romantic dream of most male big cats that crossed her path. However, she remained single for now. Her career was the most important thing in her life at the moment. "Hello, Judy. Ready to do your part in protecting Zootopia?" she asked in her beautiful, exotic accent/ Judy nodded eagerly. From a distance, she was watched by another pair of bunny eyes. This bunny was Jack Savage, an agent on behalf of the ZPD who monitored foxes to be sure that they were not committing illegal acts. He was notoriously arrogant, but thought of as attractive by some of the female prey mammals. He was eager to woo Judy, and then marry her. At the moment, Jack looked at himself in a mirror he kept in his office. "Oh, yes. Judy won't be able to resist you, you magnificent, intimidating speciment of a buck," he said. In the Wilde estate, Nick, now an unbelivably handsome twenty-eight year old, had slipped into a meloncholy mentality. Fifteen years of barely being able to go out had made him very lonely. In his heart, he desired romantic companionship. This was difficult, as he wasn't able to go out much to seek a vixen, or a female of any sort for that matter, to call his own. "Oh, this endless night..." he said as he gazed out a window. Little did he know that his mother Marian was right behind him. "Don't be so dramatic, Nick," the beautiful vixen said with a chuckle. Nick turned and sighed. His mother had been one of his few sources of solace. She adored her son and longed for an end to all this trouble that foxes had been subjected to for so long. "Sorry, Mom. I just wish that I could be like the other mammals and see what they enjoy every day," he replied to her. Marian hugged him. "I believe that we will one day be intgrated back into Zootopian society," she told him. be complete soon Category:Retellings of Disney films Category:Retellings of Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Stories inspired by Beauty and the Beast Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:Romantic fics Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories that retell or redo outside Disney films Category:PrinceBalto's AU library Category:WIP Category:On hold fics